This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel and, more particularly to a bail arm reversing mechanism thereof.
A prior art bail arm reversing mechanism such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,473 and 4,147,313 is constructed such that the bail arm is automatically reversed by the movement of the kick lever which is directly connected to the bail arm lever or the bail arm cam.
However, in the prior art construction, the reverse rotation angle of the bail arm is 35.degree.-45.degree., which is small to precisely turn the bail arm so that the bail arm sometimes unexpectedly turns at the time of throwing the line, which results in cutting-off the line or shortening the throwing distance. Moreover, in order to avoid such deficiency, it is required to make the parts with a high precision, which raises the cost.